1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall and desk calendar display device and more particularly, to a combined calendar and calendar frame therefor, which comprises a panel, a hanger hole disposed in the top center of the panel, a transparent vinyl cover disposed on the front surface for maintaining a calendar pad, and a transparent vinyl back pocket disposed on the rear surface for inserting a memory enhancing sheet thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of calendars and calendar frames are well known in the art. Such combined calendar and calendar frame therefore for separately using as a desk calendar or a wall calendar. Since there is no transparent vinyl cover which is easily locked or opened, it is very difficult to use for a memo calendar. Such calendars and calendar frames disclose as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,322 to Ritchie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,971 to Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,562 to Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,399 to Cross, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,490 to Arber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,922 to Moore, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,193 to Keshani.